narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Koyuki Kazahana
is a famous movie actress, primarily known for portraying . She is the only child of Sōsetsu Kazahana, the former daimyō of the Land of Snow. As an actress, she is known under the name . Background As a child, her father would tell her about "spring", a season that did not exist in the perpetual-wintered Land of Snow. She would happily await her father's project in bringing spring to the land, and was given a key for that "treasure". However, her paternal uncle Dotō Kazahana killed her father for his treasure, leaving Koyuki emotionally scarred for ten years. Ever since, she changed her name to Yukie Fujikaze and eventually became a famous actress with a cold and melancholic personality whose other emotions are merely "an act". She became increasingly popular within the Land of Fire. Personality At first, she appeared to be apathetic as seen when children asked for her autograph, but later on, she shows a kinder and warmer nature. Due to being emotionally scarred, she was cold and melancholic, with other emotions being merely "an act"; she eventually regained her true emotions of a kind and dutiful individual some time after she met Naruto. Appearance Koyuki has long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and violet-blue eyes. During her filming, she was shown to wear makeup such as pink eye shadow and red lipstick. She wore a green blouse over a pink jacket with brown gloves. As a child, her short hair was tied in two low ponytails. She wore a dress with an obi just below her chest and a headdress wrapped around her forehead. Abilities Koyuki is a talented actress who's skills can easily deceive friend and foe alike. Aside from her profession, Koyuki has a number of other skills like horse-back riding and some skill with a short blade. She also had pepper spray concealed within her earrings. Plot Overview She returns to her home in the Land of Snow for a movie, only to encounter her uncle, Dotō again. She is targeted for her crystal necklace, the key to her father's treasure. While imprisoned, Naruto Uzumaki (who happens to be one of her biggest fans) tells her of his devastating past and how he overcame it. After escaping from prison with the help of Team 7, Koyuki gives Dotō her necklace saying that being imprisoned was only a false act to lure them on Dotō's trap. However, wherein truth, she attempts to stab Dotō. She is then kidnapped by Dotō, as he discovers the treasure is a generator to change the Land of Snow into the Land of Spring. Naruto ultimately defeats Dotō with his Rasengan, among the encouragement of Koyuki who remembers her father as she looks out to his achieved dream, the Land of Spring, and sheds tears of joy and truly smiles for the first time after ten years. With her film complete, Koyuki explains that the heat generator isn't fully developed yet but with further research, the Land of Snow can become the Land of Spring. After proudly announcing that she will continue her acting career along with taking up the role of daimyō, she went off to sign several fan's autographs, something she originally scoffed at. She also has Sasuke Uchiha present an autograph to Naruto from her. In the autograph, Naruto finds a picture of him recovering in the hospital, being kissed tenderly by Koyuki. Trivia * "Kazahana" means "snowflake" while "Koyuki" means "a light or powdered snow." * "Fūun" can be written as , which is translated as "clouds appearing before the wind starts to blow", as "winds and clouds; nature; the elements", or as "situation; state of affairs". * Her character is very similar to Toki and Haruna. All three of them are daimyō, were in disguise, their fathers were assassinated, and endured a tragedy which made them act cold towards other people until meeting Naruto. All three seemed to grow fond of him as well. * The letters in the bottom-right of the autograph, , translate to "You'll become the Hokage not giving up". * Near the end, it's implied that she'll play a part in the Icha Icha Paradise movie, as she's seen holding the book. Quotes * (To Naruto) "Don’t fool around! Reality is different from the movie. There is no such thing as a happy ending anywhere in this world!" * "It would have been better if I had died that day… Even if I am still alive, my heart is already dead. Ever since that incident, my tears have dried up." * (To Naruto) "There is no spring in this country. It’s a place where your tears freeze and your heart will turn to stone!" * (To her father) "Father, you liar, there is no such thing as spring here." * (To Sandayū) "I cannot cry, because you have the eyedrops." de:Koyuki Kazahana pl:Koyuki Kazahana